Shugo Tenshi
by Blackreader27
Summary: One night 13 yr old Seshomaru wished for someone to understand him, he got Kagome, a Shugo Tenshi in training, with a troubled past. She slowly starts melting his heart and after 5 years they admit their feelings, but what will they do when they know that their love is forbidden? This is a casual twist on the original story, READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi Moshi! I have another story going on at the moment but I couldn't resist the chance of this story! This has been in my mind for a bit, please review! I really want to know what you guys think! REVIEW! PLEASE! kay ! now here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or co *pout***

* * *

Chapter 1: meeting her

13 year old Sesshomaru POV:

I sat next to a tree, staring emotionlessly at the castle

I was sick and tired of all the duties of a prince, I had to remain emotionless and professional, but that wasn't always easy

Father expected so much of me but I am still a kid

Even though I was actually beginning to like being the heir, there was still so much to do, only at night was when I got any free time, where I am able to show a bit of emotion

I spent 5 years acting emotionless, and sometimes it wasn't an act

I was also very cold, even to father

I hated humans; I was angered with father when he mated with a human after my mother died

She was his first, he shouldn't need another, and then he had a pup with her? A hanyou!

How is that any good, he was living in their castle and now 12, he was supposed to be a disgrace but everyone welcomed him

I trusted no one, I believed that the strong would survive

But I did feel lonely, nobody really knew me, father was either too busy either teaching me about how to be a good lord, or teaching me how to fight, or with business

I looked up at the stars and then saw a shooting star

"I wish for someone to understand me" I whisper softly, even though it was absurd for me to do it, I was still just a child

Then the tree next to me rumbles, I use my youkai strength and jump away to another tree

A blinding light hits the tree and everything engulfs into light

I cover my eyes and hid behind the tree

After the light dimness down, I peer over

There was a girl there

But she was different than the others

One thing was that she had pure white, feather wings

I stared at them, but when the girl began moving I rushed to hide again

I saw her stand up and give a cat like stretch

She looks around

She was very pretty; she had dark blue eyes and black raven hair that reached her waist

Her skin was a light fair peach color and she and ruby red lips

She was wearing a white strapless dress, the end which flared out, reached her thighs, and she was wearing white slippers.

She looked around stretching her wings she appeared to be 16

"Sesshomaru-san?" she says

I freeze, she knew me?

I looked around carefully and when she wasn't looking jump in the tree above her

She looked around, and almost as if sensing me looked up

But I was hidden in the leaves so she didn't see me

She stretched again

And stood up she walked around and touched a nearby daisy

She then spoke again

"I guess I understand why you would be wary of me, I did just appear in some blinding light, but don't worry, I am a Tenshi! Kami-sama heard your wish and decided to give you a shugo Tenshi, which is me, my name is kagome!" she says smiling brightly

I look at her one more time as I jump down

She smiles at me as I shake her hand saying "Sesshomaru"

I looked at her emotionlessly, can't break a habit of that

She giggles as I continue to look at her

I tilt my head a little in curiosity

"You look so cute trying to act mature" she says threw her giggle

A light blush tints my cheek as I glared at her

She then grabs my hand

"C'mon, you have to get back to your studies soon so let's have fun!" she says as we go running

Well I go running, she is flying but near me

We arrive to a flower field

I look distastefully at them but she then leaps into them

Curling her wings

She then beckons me over

I walk to her and then I get a flower crown, there were pansies and tulips in it

I glowered at her as I thought of me, heir to the western lands, wearing a flower crown

And how did she make it so fast? Beats me

But she was smiling so kindly at me that I didn't want to throw it of my head yet, she already had me acting nice.

I sat next to her seeing her admire the flowers

Then we talked, well she talked, I answered monotone answers and listen to her talk, she had a pretty voice

She told me she was a shugo Tenshi in training and that I was her second assignment, her first was a good success and that she got reassigned since she was critically injured when she was protecting him, so she spent a few months in recovery and when she was well her job was already given to another, but then she got reassigned to him

"But I don't really care" she says

"Cause to me I feel happy knowing that I am here at the moment, you are really a nice person Sesshomaru-san" she says making me blush a little

Her dark blue eyes did something to me that made it skip a beat.

She also knew many things about me, she was apparently told a majority of my life, Kami-sama apparently plans everything so she learned about me 2 days ago, she was just waiting for the right time to enter

"Oh, Sesshomaru –san! We need to get you back to you place! It's getting late and you need to sleep" she says grabbing my hand

I blushed but she didn't noticed, something is wrong with me blushing today, I just met her and she has me blushing like a mad man

We arrived to the castle

"I don't think it would be wise for you to enter" I say in my usual monotone voice

She giggled

"Don't worry! I got that covered" she says as she glows faintly and is still there

I look at her but she motions for me to go

I turn around and begin walking, we passed many people but they only acknowledged me, they didn't acknowledge the winged beauty beside me

When we arrived to o my room I looked at her for an explanation

She smiles as she gets up on top of my bed

"Since I am a shugo Tenshi I know some of the basic spells, and one of the is disappearance, we can hide from everyone else and if we choose to our charges"

She yawns as she curls up, her wings shrink to a small size

I looked at her then my bed

She looked at me, then laughed softly

"don't worry I'm not gonna take your bed, I live in the tree, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, I must go now but I'll see you in the morning" she says smiling while giving me a quick hug

She then disappears

I looked around as I sighed

The light blush from the hug was disappearing already and for that I was grateful

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed

"Oyasama-nasai Sesshomaru-san" I hear kagome say

"Oyasama-nasai Kagome-chan" I whisper drifting to sleep

Unaware of a certain Shugo Tenshi watching me with a warm smile

*end of chapter*

* * *

**Yep! That's the first chapter! Hope it was okay!, please READ AND REVIEW! The faster you review the faster I will update if you wish! That's all for now! Sayonara!**

**-blackreader27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Glad to see that many people are following me but YOU GOT TO REVIEW!**

**But thank you to shesdestinedforgreatness for your review!**

**Now I can't promise that I will be able to update every once a week but I'll try as long as you Guys REVIEW!**

**The more you review the faster I will update a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the actual thing (though I wished I did!)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru POV:

I woke up near dawn, for some odd reason there was a disturbance downstairs

I grumbled as I got out of bed and dressed in my suitable attire

(The Usual thing but without the fur pelt and armor J )

I headed downstairs and was hit with the scent of burned bread

I covered my nose with my sleeve and proceeded down

"Why I ought a! Where is that dang mouse!" yelled a certain toad imp creature

"Jaken, what has happened" I asked when I have entered the kitchen and noticed that it is all messed up

"Lord Sesshomaru! You see we have seem to have caught a mice problem, but we can't seem to find it" says a panicked Jaken

"Then why is it that I do not smell this mouse in here?" I asked in a monotone voice

"Uh...Well, you see…." Jaken starts saying but then the cook Hiten enters

"I can't find that damned thing anywhere! I swear once I find it, it will-"he starts ranting till he spots me

"Lord Sesshomaru" he says bowing down

I nodded in acknowledgement and then I smell a familiar scent

"Clean this place up, father will have you thrown out of here if he smells the burnt scent still here" I said

I left as they both hurried cleaning

As soon as I entered my room I said

"You can come out now"

I only had to wait a second till the shugo Tenshi appeared

"Ohiyao Sesshomaru-san!" Says a happy Kagome

"What has caused you to terrorize my people?" I say in a monotone voice

"Me! No I would never! It just that I had a bit of a mishap this morning" she grumbles the last part

I raised a eyebrow

"Do tell" I said

She sighs as she settles herself comfortably on my bed

"Well, you see…"

*flashback: kagome POV*

I woke up early and headed to Sesshomaru-san's place

I was happy; it was a long time to

Plus sleeping in a tree didn't help that much

I zipped by the trees, of coursed disguised and into the castle

I smelled the scent of fresh baked bread

My mouth started to water as I headed toward the smell

I found the kitchen and was met with 3 trays with fresh baked bead

So I grabbed one, put a bit of jam that I found beside it and took a bit

I squealed in joy on how great it tasted

But that's when I demon came in, Hiten I think he was called

I hid even though I knew he couldn't see me and he spotted that one of his breads were gone

"Jaken" he calls out

Then a strange green imp thing came

"Yes Hiten"

"Did you take the bread!" says angrily Hiten

"Me no! This is specifically for the Lords!" says Jaken, clearly insulted for being Accused

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it!" roars out Hiten

Then, he accidently step on the tip of my wing and I squeak

Their ears both perk up

"A mouse?" they say together

I curl up my wings and get into a corner

They heard my steps as they step closer

I accidently turn on the oven

Then I move to the side and the batter fell on the heated oven

It instantly starts cooking

"I'll get the mouse, you turn off the oven" yells Hiten

I threw a skillet far away to make it sound like the "mouse" moved over there

Then I watch as Jaken tries desperately to reach the knob to turn it off

Then he gets bits of the batter and throws it away in different directions

The whole kitchen looks a mess

I finally helped him out by turning it off, but that is when Sesshomaru-san arrives

*end of flashback: back to Sesshomaru POV*

I stared at the girl as she had her head down in shame

Her wings curled up

I just sighed as I shook my head

"Try not to cause mischief in my castle Kagome-chan" I say as I get up and head to the restroom to wash

She nods as she hums happily exploring my room

After that I head downstairs ready for my daily tasks

I head down to the study room for my lessons

Kagome watches boredly as Mr. Houshi (Miroku) talks about the different formats to write a love letter

"Ah, when Sango comes she will absolutely love this" he says holding the letter

Close to his chest

I rolled my eyes at him, I haven't dispose of him since he amuses me, and doesn't treat me like royalty

Kagome stifles a laughs as she sees the usual thing that happens here

Mrs. Taijia (Sango) will come in for my mathematics lesson, then he would give her something and for a bit she would feel flattered tell she felt something on her butt, and then knock the Houshi unconscious, then for part of math she would mutter how perverted the Houshi was.

Then I would heat to the practice field and meet up with father where he gives me my usual combat lesson.

After that I would have dinner alone, since my step mother and half brother would eat somewhere else

After that I did my studies and attended the politics with Mrs. Kagura and government with

By then it was late at night and kagome went out for bit

I was just finishing up when she appeared back form wherever she went

"Moshi Moshi! How is it going" she says

I just shrugged

"Aw! C'mon, let's go outside to the God Tree!" she says dragging me to the door

I willingly go since I felt that I needed a break

We go outside, undetected but unknown that we were being followed

We go to the god tree and I settle down

She then flies around picking up flowers and acting like a little kid

Of course she still has the concealment spell so no one knows she is actually there except me.

She then lands near me and says

"Say, Sesshomaru-san, why do you need to take all those classes"

I shrugged as I saw her weaving another flower crown

"It is my duty as the next heir to the western lands to be able to do all those thing"

"But you are still so young, if you were my age then I would understand, but isn't this the time you should be having fun?"She says

I shrug

"Father says it is best to learn it at a early age" I reply in a monotone voice

She then put the crown on my head, it had roses and daisies

Then dots my nose

"Well I think that Sesshomaru-san should act more like a kid, because when you do you are so cute!" she says pinching my cheek lightly

I blushed a bit but then shook it off

Just when I was gonna reply I hear a familiar voice say

"Is that a Tenshi?!"

We both turned around and I growl low

"What are you doing here?"

*END OF CHAPTER 2*

* * *

**Yeah cliffy! Now you have to review! This was a fun chapter! Hope that you guys have enjoyed! Till next time! Remember that THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Sayonara!**

**-Blackreader27**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I want to see more reviews people! Please! *puppy dog eyes* I am going to ask for 5 reviews please, when I see that I have 5 then I will update, so please do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co *pout***

**Here is the story! X3**

* * *

Chapter 3

*Sesshomaru POV*

"What are you doing here?" I growled out

I glared at my little brother

He stood there, still gawking at Kagome

"sh-she's an angle!" he says a smile enlightening his face

"Y-You can see me?" asked kagome

He nods with his eyes still wide

Before I could snarl at him kagome giggles

"Wow I never knew you guys looked so much alike" she says

I growl then I say "he is only my half-brother"

She looks at me curiously and then looks back to my brother whose eyes were shining

She then gets up and walks toward him

"Hello my name is Kagome, I am Sesshomaru-sans Shugo Tenshi" she says extending a hand toward him

He smiles widely as he says  
"I'm Inuyasha"

They shake hands

She then keeps holding his hand as she led him to me

"Don't get him anywhere near me" I growl out

Inuyasha's ear flatten a bit  
"Sesshomaru-san don't be mean" she says

She then leads him to the flower patch where she was and starts making another flower crown but this time showing him how to

"Ne, Inuyasha-kun, how can you see me?" she asked

I was still near the tree just watching them

But I was also curious, she was still cloaked

He just merely shrugs his shoulders and goes back to making a crown

She thinks for a bit, then snaps her fingers

"oooh, now I know, it must be since you are still a kid, usually kids can still see the unknown, lots of people mistake us for ghost, especially children"

Inuyasha merely nods as he focuses on getting the crown together

I just nod my head in acknowledgment

I just watched them for 5 more minutes, envying that Inuyasha also knew of Kagome

She then finished hers

"here Inu-kun, Sesshomaru-san doesn't really like these so here, you can have it" she says

I felt myself get angry

She was giving it to him! Why not to me?

Wait what was I thinking!

_You are thinking you like her_

Huh? Who are you!

_I am you_

You cant be me, I am right here

_Well im not the physical you but I am the inner you_

That confuses me

_So does it to me, but back to what I was saying you are jealous_

Huh? Me jealous? No way

_Just admit it, you wer glad to have Kagome-chan make you all those crowns, and you just pretended that you didn't and now that she is giving a crown to someone that is not you, you are mad_

No!...maybe, whatever just go away!

_Okay, but I will be back_

I sigh in relief when I didn't hear the voice anymore but then I saw that she was giving it to Inuyasha

I rushed over and grabbed the crown

I heard them gasp as I put it on my head meanwhile blushing as I turned my head to the side

"I kind of like them" I say silently

Kagome giggles, making me blush more

"Oh sorry Inu-kun, it appears that Sesshomaru does want it" she say patting Inuyasha on the head

He smiles and nods

"kagome-chan, I made this for you" he says blushing slightly as he gave it to her

She smiled as he put it on her head

"Thanks Inu-Kun, it's so Kawaii!" she says making her wings extend

Inuyasha gasps when he sees them

"c-can I touch them?" he asks

She nods her head

He then touches the tip of one feathery wing

I growl inside

She then looks at me

"Want to feel it?" she asks

I looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was doing it

So I just merely nodded and touched the tip of her wing

It was soft, almost like a cloud, so feathery but so soft

Then I scratched it a bit and she giggles

"Don't do that I am ticklish" she says

That's when I start doing it again and Inuyasha follows my lead on the other wing

She then is laughing hard that tears are running down her cheeks

"g-guys stop it!" she says between laughs

I smirk lightly as we spend the rest of the night that way, I learned to hate my brother a bit less, but I still hated him

But from that point on, me and Inuyasha met Kagome every night at the Goshibunku tree

For 5 years

*normal POV*

It was filled with many days that Sesshomaru was beginning to open up more to her. She was able to make their lives more fun and made them stick together and he would genuinely smile to kagome more and more. Sesshomaru could tolerate his brother and they were able to grow closer.

But Inuyasha's mother passed away so he was being out casted, expect from Sesshomaru and Kagome and his father

But one thing for sure, there lives were going to get a lot more interesting.

*end of chapter 3*

* * *

Okay people next chapter gets more fun, they are more grown-up! , also more characters are going to be introduced!

Now here is some info on next chappie!

Sesshomaru- age: 18, (you guys know how he looks like but now he has that fur thing X))

Kagome: age: 16 (duh, she is a angle she don't age)

Inuyasha: age: 17 (looks like he normal does in the anime except he doesn't have tetsuiga yet and the rosary beads

Sango- age: 16 (demon slayer meets them traveling with a certain perverted monk and looking for a similar foe)

Miroku- age: 17 (monk who has a cursed right hand and is traveling with Sango for they share the same foe)

**Hope you like it! Remember! If you want the next chapter then, please I would like at least 5 reviews! I would gladly take 4 but please 5 reviews! That's all for now, please**

** R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Sayonara!**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I know I said that I would wait till 5 reviews but I got so my ideas that I really wanted to post the next chapter already, so please READ AND REVIEW! I AM NICE TO YOU SO PLEASE BE NICE TO ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co *pout***

**Here is the story! X3**

* * *

Chapter 4

*Sesshomaru POV*

I walked quietly down the hallway; I was now wearing my father fur pelt slung over my shoulder

I was happier, I just didn't show it

Jaken was talking about how somewhere in the eastern lands war was striking out with the humans and the demons and that it was spreading

But father wanted to keep the peace

Inuyasha's mother died of illness when he was 15, he was heartbroken when she passes but so was father, but Inuyasha was able to get out of his depression because Kagome would always smile and tell him that is alright

I remembered clearly the day of the funeral

*flashback*

I watch quietly as I saw Inuyasha next to the Goshibunku

He was wearing a black tux

So was I

Except I wasn't the one mourning

I never really liked the woman that my father choose to remate but I have grown use to her useless attempts of conversation

Plus Kagome also said that I should give her a chance

Then kagome appeared

She looked very sad

She looked at me then Inuyasha then me, as if asking permission

I just nodded, she was still the same, her warm smile and happy attitude was always there for us, she heard us out and was there to hug us to give us warmth

I saw her wings curl behind her back gracefully as she slowly approached Inuyasha

I saw Inuyasha ear twitch and he looked at her

I saw that his eyes were very sad, he looked almost like he was dyeing, and he could have been but just in the heart

Losing someone that you dearly love will do that

I looked at kagome; she was my dear person and best friend

I imagine that if she were to ever leave, I would be reacting the same

She rushed to him and hugged him as he just wrapped his arms around her

I growled lowly, but made sure that they couldn't hear me

She patted his back as she said something's

I used my heighten senses to listen in

"Don't worry Inu-kun, your mother Is in a better place, she is happy and went peacefully" she said

He nodded but kept his head buried in her shoulder

"Inu-kun, C'mon, don't mourn because remember she never really leaves, she is always with you, not there physically but she is there rooting for you, comforting you when you don't even know it, its going to be okay" she says

He nods and his shoulder shakes

I looked away because this was a time of weakness for him, and even though I still don't fully like him, I know to show respect

She patted him and that's how it was

There was a moment of silence that I looked over

And I saw Inuyasha smiling sadly and Kagome with a brilliant smile enlightening her face

They looked at the sky

And I faintly saw the outline of a woman waving bye

*end of flash back*

I saw that Inuyasha was in the training room

I headed over there

"m-master! Wait for me!" shouted Jaken chasing after me

I headed in there and from a normal person look it would look like he was just practicing sparring by himself, but if you were me or Inuyasha

You would see Kagome in a blue lilac Kimono

She was using a practice sword against Inuyasha's Tetsuiga

She was more very skilled and we would often practice sparring with each other

"Jaken, head to the kitchen and get some food and water I am feeling a bit deprived" I say emotionlessly

"y-yes Lord Sesshomaru!" say Jaken rushing to the kitchens

I walked forward

"Sesshomaru-san!" shouted out Kagome as she leaped at me

I smiled as she hugged me in greeting

"Keh, I was just winning" say Inuyasha with sword on his shoulder

(AN: Inuyasha is wearing his usual Fire rat clothes but just has silver shoes ^-^)

Kagome playfully stuck out her tongue at him

"Nuh-Uh! Inu-kun is just jealous that he was almost defeated by a girl"

He rolls his eyes as he "keh's"

I smirk at them and then say  
"so Kagome-chan, almost Christmas, what would you like this year" I asked

Ever since our first Christmas we have always been exchanging gifts, but Kagome cant always stay for long since she has to go back to the tree unless she "bad things will happen" she says

She looks thoughtfully

Then her eyes light up as she says

"Creampuffs!"

Me and Inuyasha chuckle

We learned a couple of years ago that Kagome biggest weakness was Creampuffs

She absolutely adored those things

As if they were a gift from Kami-sama himself

"What?" she says cocking her head cutely to the side

I laugh as I ruffled her hair

"little kids these days"

"hey! I am older than you!"

"then you are our a Obaa-san!" say Inuyasha

She looks at Inuyasha

"do I look like a granny? I don't have silver hair! Maybe Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are granpa's!" she say childishly

Then she uses her wings to ruffle our hair and jumps up quickly before we can grab her

"no flying!" says Inuyasha

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha chases after her

I smile as I see Kagome with her care-free smile

Then Jaken entered

But rather hastily I might say

"L-LORD SESSHOMARU! MASTER INUYASHA!" he says out loud panting

We both turn to look at him as we watch him regain his breathing

Kagome even hovered next to me wanting to hear what he says

"LORD, L-LORD.." he says panting

"what is it Jaken?" I say emotionlessly showing frustration on my face as he doesn't speed up

"ITS YOUR FATHER! HE HAS COLLAPSED!" and ironically he does also, with a daze look on his face

I stood shocked

"father" I whisper out as I saw Kagome and Inuyasha looking at me worriedly

"lets go" I say to them as they nod and follow me to my father's room

*end of chapter 4*

* * *

**This was such a fun chapter! Heh, so now please! Read and review! I have been kind to you so please be nice to me! All I ask is for you to R-E-V-I-E-W!  
till next time! Please at least 3 reviews!**

**~sayonara! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMEN NASAI 10000X! Just stuck a rut till I found inspiration! Please read and review! XD**

**Disclaimer: don't Own Inuyasha or CO *Pout***

**~now on with the story! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kagome POV

I saw something that I haven't see in Sesshomaru, fear

He was worried for his father, just as we all were, his father knew me as a archery teacher, since Sesshomaru was getting tired when people saw him talking to mid-air or some random girl, and rumors were spreading, but sometimes I sparred with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru

Right now we raced down the path, I folded my wings

We reached Lord Inutaisho's chamber, Sesshomaru walked past by the protesting maid as he opened the big brass doors.

"Father" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru and he made their way to his bed

Lord Inutaisho smiled weakly at them as he raised one of his arms in salute, but instead went into a coughing fit

"Rest your energy father, you are weak at the moment" said Sesshomaru with a hint of concern laced in his voice

"Don't call the king of the western lands weak Sesshomaru" said his father jokingly, but also seriously

Sesshomaru just nodded, Lord Inutaisho turned his head to me, he smile

"Ah, kagome!" he said excitedly, just less strong

I smiled at him "hell Uncle Taisho" I said, he gave me permission to call him that since I always hanged around the house with them and joined them with meals

He smile but the went to another coughing fit, Inuyasha patted his back and Uncle Taisho's pat

He raised his hand indicating for him to stop, Inuyasha just nodded

"My, my, to think that I have lived 789 year" he says blissfully

My eyes widened

"Uncle don't talk like you are going to die"

He smiled weakly at me, "well I have lived a long life; my life is finally taking a toll on me"  
Sesshomaru spoke "father, is there no way to help you? You are still young, grandfather lived till he was 900 years old" said Sesshomaru

I hold in that I lived for a five-hundred, Only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew about that

Uncle patted his son

"Son there is, but it is too much trouble for you, plus I am fine with death" he said

I begin to tear up, this was all so sad

He turned his head to me

"ahh, kagome please don't cry, you'll have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with you, and they might not be as funny as me but they will do"  
I tried my best to smile at him, I was still very upset, I was still standing at the foot of his bed

"What is the other option father" asked Inuyasha

Uncle turned to him

"Well, have you ever heard of the legend of the Shikon no tama? It is a jewel that was forged by a priestess in an epic battle with demons, she made it and about 300 years ago one of her descendants hid half of it, the other was given to another one of her descendants, but she disappeared shortly after"

I took in a deep breath, I knew this story, I felt something pulse within me, I silently clutched my stomach, and the jewel was reacting

I heard them continue

"If you can find both halves of the jewels, then you will be granted a wish" he said

I bit my lip, that was only half of it, if you made a pure wish the jewel will be purified and disappear forever, but if you made a selfish wish, then the jewel will grow tainted and poison the holder.

The jewels brings nothing but pain

I looked down, I had half of the jewel within me, and I swore to someone important to me that I would never let anyone know, I let someone know but they just betrayed me

There was now a scar on the right side of my stomach

I total blocked them out when I heard Sesshomaru's voice break through my thoughts

"Kagome?" he asked

I blushed, then waved around madly my hands

"Eh Gomen, just was thinking, so what was said?" I asked

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "we were saying that we are going to search for this jewel, I heard telling of it from a nearby village were apparently there was a Miko who once guard it"

I nodded

"Then I'm also going!" I say

He nods, Inuyasha nods also

Uncle smiles at all of us

"What wonderful kids I have with me" he said

I smiled brightly at him, I really wanted to help him, but I didn't want to use the jewel, I want to find a way to heal him without the jewel, and this may be the way to get it

Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin

"lets get goin!" he says, I smiled wider "yeah!" I say cheerfully

We looked at Sesshomaru as he said "Hn"

I laughed

Uncle smiled

"Let's get packed, father we will head out and get that jewel as fast as we can" said Sesshomaru

Uncle smiled

* * *

**~ okay I know that it is short but it is something! XD, please read and review! And tell me how it is goin! X3 next update will come next week and for sure will be longer! For sure!**

**~Sayonara! READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is my update for this week! CX, thank you for all the new followers and people who have favorite this story but please R-E-V-I-E-W! I would really like to know how I am doing in this story! Any comments are welcomed or any tips on how to make it better. Please read and review XD**

**~now on with the story!**

Chapter 6

Kag POV:

We got a head start to where we were heading, we all woke up early, packed and ready, well I was.

I had found a yellow bag that I simply attached strings to it so I could easily keep it on my back, I filled it with medical supplies, food, snacks, my bow and arrows

I fiddled with the sword from time to time but I preferred the bow and arrow much more.

I was currently sitting on the big dog version of Sesshomaru, he didn't want to go running, and meanwhile he let me go for a ride since I didn't feel like flying at the moment since I had also the bag.

Inuyasha though, raced to catch up

"Sesshomaru slow down!" he yelled as he leaped from one tree to the other, I looked down at Sesshomaru, I gently grabbed a hold of his fur as he came to a sudden halt, I looked behind me as Inuyasha meets up

"Guess that my idiotic brother finally caught up" growled out dog Sesshomaru, I laughed as I saw them growl at each other, Inuyasha said "Keh" as Sesshomaru once again took to the skies.

This time, he went a bit slower, I smiled down at him

"Your such a big softie" I heard him growl, I giggle into my hand

Sesshomaru actually cared his brother; he just wouldn't admit it out loud

We kept at that pace till I felt a sudden pull in my stomach, the jewel was reacting, but I didn't know why. I looked around, I didn't not see the glint of the jewel, so I knew in no way it was the jewel shard, but maybe the jewel was trying to warn me or something.

I think to myself but I fail to hear Inuyasha calling out to me

"KAGOME!" he yelled out, my head snapped up

"who what where!" I yelled out looking around

Inuyasha leaps next to me raising an eyebrow

"You alright?" he asked a bit worriedly, I smile at him as I simply nodded and laughed

"Just was day dreaming that's all" I said

He shrugged then continued on leaping. By the time we took a break it was already dark

Sesshomaru who did not want to sleep on the ground so he made himself comfortable in the tree branch above

I grabbed the twig bracelet that hung loosely around my wrist and clutched it to me, this was my link to my tree back home, my tree is like another life source within me, it is what fuels me and gives me the energy of the day.

I cannot part with it, but I have learned that if I carried something of the tree with me, I was linked with it, no matter where I was, but I could not let go of this, if I did I would be send back up there and I won't be able to return.

I sighed as I stretched out my sore wings, Inuyasha went to go get something to eat, I didn't really need to eat, but it was nice when I did. I looked for some food, my hand reached out to a cool looking berry when Sesshomaru grabbed ahold of my hand

"Nani?" I asked him looking at him a bit perplexed, he then let's go and points to the berries

"Those are night lock berries; they can kill you very fast" he said with a bit of concern in his voice

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "Heh, well it has been a while since I have seen these" I said he rolls his eyes as he smiled softly at me

Inuyasha soon arrived with a rabbit and a squirrel; I shivered as I saw their dead bodies

"Uh I'll think I'll stick with fish, I saw a stream nearby" I say dusting off my dress as I got up

They let me go, even though I was a girl I could still protect myself, the things is that Sesshomaru would be here in thirty minutes If I wasn't there yet.

He was such a worry bug.

I approached the streams as I took off my shoes, then even though it was dark; I step in the shallow part of that water. The ice water bit into my skin as an involuntary shiver shook my body.

I sighed, I had grabbed my bow and arrows, I took out my bow and then aimed, I stayed still in the water for what seemed like hours but was only five minutes.

Then I saw some movement, I shot as I saw it

I went to pick it up and saw a salmon, I smiled as I placed it on the ground and thank kami-sama for the food and that the creature goes to a safe place.

I arrived back with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they already ate; they just set up a fire for me. I smiled as I thanked them.

I then roasted the fish, making small talk with Inuyasha.

The fish was reading in mere five minutes, which was good since the delicious scent was making my mouth water, and I didn't even need to eat.

I took in a bite as I smiled contently, I may need to eat but I do need to sleep like everyone else, I finished my meals as my eyes began to droop, I laid the remains in the fire as I yawned

I climbed up Sesshomaru's tree; Inuyasha was leaning against it, with his sword tetsuaiga with him.

I climbed the lowest branch as I stretched out my wings; I leaned against the trees as I wrapped myself in my wings.

I sighed as I closed my eyes to sleep

Sesshomaru POV:

I saw kagome rest in the branches below me, I lightly smiled as I saw her wrapped herself in her wings; she looked peaceful as she closed her eyes to sleep.

The thing is that I knew that something was bothering her, I smelled her scent change when we visited my father, she seemed to be depressed, then angered, almost the same things when we were flying here, but there was also fear for some reason.

I knew that she still had her own secrets, but these past few years she has slowly captured my heart, she was a very gently being, and I felt the will to protect her.

I sighed as I glance up at the sky, the stars had arrived

I thank kami-sama again for the gift of kagome.

* * *

Kagome POV: ~dream

_I was in a white room, or appeared to be like a room, I couldn't see anything around me_

_But I was in a white dress, in which I was wearing now and some white sandals, my wings were outstretch as I looked around_

_"Kagome" a soft voice whispered out_

_I looked around looking for the source of the sound, nothing was around _

_"Kagome, it is almost time" the voice says again_

_I looked around_

_"Time for what!" I asked around_

_"To fulfill what must be done" the voice said_

_'What it is! Please tell me! I am so confused" I yelled out to the voice_

_"The Shikon no tama is being persuade by an evil man, you are its protector, that is why the other half is trying to alert you, the man has almost reached it"_

_"But how can I find it! I don't even know what the right wish is" I yelled out_

_"Don't worry, you have a pure heart, use that to your advantage, be safe my child" said the voice as it started to fade_

_"Wait, who you are!" I asked_

_I heard a chuckle "I am the one that created the world" it said as I disappeared_

_"kami-sama" I whispered _

_~end of dream~_

* * *

I woke with a start, my wings stretched out and I tipped over

I yelped as I flapped my wing to balance myself, then I tucked in my wings as I concealed them

I jumped down, Inuyasha was gone, he must have went to scout around I looked up to see Sesshomaru gone also

I raised an eyebrow; they must have gone to practice, since I could sense Sesshomaru I sensed that he was about 2 miles away

I stretched my sore limbs as I looked at the bright face of the sun

That's when I heard bickering, I looked around, in no way it was Sesshomaru, he was still over there, I ducked into a tree as I hear two people step through the under bush

"Miroku! We should have stopped at a village for food! I'm hungry" said a familiar person, she was dressed in demon slayer's outfit and had a giant boomerang strapped to his back

The guy next to her was dressed in purple monk robes, he had beads wrapped on his right hand and had a staff  
"Sango my dear, forgive me, your beauty got my better sense in judgment" he said taking ahold of her hand

Something about them was familiar

Then I saw that the guy reached a hand to her butt, the girl got mad and slapped him

"HENTAI!" she screamed

I smiled, IT WAS THEM!  
"MIROKU! SANGO!" I yelled out excited as I jumped out and tackled Sango

"Whoa!" she yelled as we both tumbled down

"Hey who do you thin- KAGOME!" she yelled out embracing me

I smiled

"I missed you! You left the palace two years ago, but looks like you haven't age a day since then!" I said

Sango smiled as we both got up

"Well Ms. Tenshi, you look still 16!" she said

I smiled as I nodded

"but we were cursed when we left two years ago, we will remain of eighteen year olds, Miroku was also cursed, he has a hole in his right hand' she said

I looked at them, Miroku stepped forward

"My kagome, still as beautiful as ever" he said

I rolled my eyes; I remember the first time that I met them

It was actually really funny

~!flashback!~

I was wandering around, Sesshomaru was busy and Inuyasha was taking lessons on fighting

I wandered into an old study room

I saw Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha teacher, Sango and Miroku

I smiled as I watched them; I was concealed since I didn't want them to see me

"C'mon Sango just a dinner date" pleaded Miroku

Sango sighed as she shook her head

"I am heading back to my village Miroku in two weeks, just like you are going back to your temple" she said

I decided to mess with them

I grabbed a book and made it appear as if it was floating in air

Miroku and Sango looked wide eye at the book

I giggled as I dropped it, when I was really bored I would prank everyone

Miroku then got serious

"Be gone lingering spirit!" he said stepping in front of Sango

I smiled as I made the chair move, Miroku attacked it, and then he did something really unexpected. He grabbed an ofuda and plant it on me arm

I gasped as my concealment wore off, unluckily for me my wings were out

They gaped at me as I smiled sheepishly

"uh, oops" I said

Miroku spoke first

"You're an angel" he said

I nodded

Then he smiled, he grabbed ahold of my hand

"This must be a message from kami-sama, will you bear me my first born child?" he said

I looked at him,

"Uh no" I said

Then I felt something touch my bottom, I yelped as I kicked Miroku in the gut and sent him flying back

"Gomen ne" I said with no sincerity in my voice as I glared at the man

I heard Sango laughed as she patted my back

"That should teach him something" she said

I smiled as I laughed along with her

"Heh, that's true, by the way my name is kagome" I said stretching out my hand she shook it

"my name is Sango and that pervert that way is Miroku" I smiled

~end of flach back~

I smiled as I was about to snatch my hand away when I heard a growl

I looked behind me to see Sesshomaru's red eyes

Inuyasha just arrived

"kagome step away from Miroku!" he yelled

I looked worriedly at Sesshomaru, he was acting really strange. It scared me a bit, but I was in charge of his health so I couldn't move, but I shoved Miroku away

"Sesshy" I whispered calling him the nickname I gave him around two months ago. He breathed in heavily. I gently placed my arm on his as I felt him calm down, I spread my wings as I began to glow. Using my aura, I calmed him down

I saw his eyes flicker from red to gold, and then stopped at gold.

"sessh?" I asked as I looked at him with concern

What was going on?!

**Hahah, sorry! Told you I would update last week but the internet was cancelled in my home! DX, please don't take it out on the story! But please remember to read and review! XD**


End file.
